parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: Firebird is The Backson
here is my version of the Halloween music video of The Backson. In honor of Halloween. Feel free to make your version of it Lyrics *Ludwig Von Drake: It's a Giant creature with a tail Here, I'll draw Piglet in for scale *Little Toot: Oh d-d-dear! *Ludwig Von Drake: Its hide is like a shaggy rug Its face a surly ugly mug With two sharp horns atop its head In between a mop of hair that's red *All: Aah! *Ludwig Von Drake: And in its nose a ring of gold It smells of monkey's feet and mould Its toes are black Its fur is blue I swear that all I tell you is not made up The Backson! *All: The Backson? *Ludwig Von Drake: The Backson! *All: The Backson? Oh, no! *Pinocchio: But, Owl, what does the Backson do? *All: Yes, Owl, what does the Backson do? *Ludwig Von Drake: Hmm, what does the Backson do? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking...And now, I will tell you They sneak into your library? And scribble in all your books *All: The Backson, the Backson? We don't like the Backson! *Ludwig Von Drake: When decorating your Christmas tree, They tangle up all the hooks! *All: The Backson, the Backson? We're afraid of the Backson. *Ludwig Von Drake: They spoil the milk, They stop all the clocks; They use their horns To put hole in your socks *All: The Backson's The one who's been Putting holes In our socks! *Patch: Tell us more about what Backsons do! *Pecos Bill: Yes, more about what Backsons do! *Ludwig Von Drake: More about what Backsons do?!? Why don't we hear some thoughts from you? *Freddie: Maybe they make ya sleep too late *Ludwig Von Drake: Yes, yes! That's good; that's great *Pongo: I bet, for their reason, my tail is gone *Ludwig Von Drake: You're on a roll! Go on, go on! *Chauncey: They muddy up your tidy house *Bumble Bee: They make you feel as small as a mouse *Cody: They break your crayons *Tito: They spill your tea! *Anna: They wake up babies at 1:00 and 3:00 *Homer Simpsons: They made me catch the cold I caught *Roger Rabbit: They made me lose my train of thought *Buster: They swipe your stripes *Meeko: They clog your pipes *Olaf: They dig up your garden *Droopy: They won't beg your pardon *Young Simba: They eat your snacks! *Dumbo: They won't relax! *Bart Simpsons: They chip your tooth! *Ballerina: They steal your youth! *Ludwig Von Drake: And now, you know the horrible truth! *All: The Backson, the Backson, The Backson, the Backson? Oh no! *Freddie: Oh, yes *All: Huh? *Freddie: I know exactly what to do: We'll find things Backsons are partial to *Clopin: Like books? *Alice: And dishes? *José Carioca: And socks? *Peter: And toys? *Freddie: Yes, everything that a Backson destroys; Then we'll dig an enormous pit And make the items lead to it; He'll fall in and we'll get our friend *Ludwig Von Drake: And this horrible nightmare will come to an end! The Backson! *All: The Backson! *Ludwig Von Drake: The Backson! *All: The Backson! *Ludwig Von Drake: Go home and search your closets, bring everything that you can *All: The Backson! The Backson! We're gonna catch the Backson! *Ludwig Von Drake: We'll save Christopher Robin by following Rabbit's plan *All: The Backson! The Backson! We'll save Christopher Robin! We must be brave and have no fear *Ludwig Von Drake: So to the death, we'll persevere *All: We'll search by the sun and the light and the moon, And if everything goes well, we'll be back soon! *Ludwig Von Drake: "Back soon"? *All: Back soon! *Ludwig Von Drake: Sounds like "Backson" *All: Back soon! *Ludwig Von Drake: Oh, well... Good luck everyone! Clips Used: *Disney Sing Along Songs *Pocahontas *Frozen *Fantasia 2000 *Aladdin *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated) *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Pinocchio *Alice in Wonderland *Festival of Family Classics *Melody Time *Freddie as F.R.O.7 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Cinderella *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Reluctant Dragon *Make Mine Music *and More Song Info: *Song: The Backson *Album: Winnie The Pooh *Singers: Cast Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Music videos Category:Halloween Music Video Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts Category:PierrickCanalFamille Music Video